Fudou Myouou
is a Rank S, Kenbumajin, Deva Yo-kai of the Enma tribe. In ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he is a Rank SSS Yo-kai. Appearances *''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Playable Yo-kai *[[Yo-kai Watch Shadowside|''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation]]: Supporting Yo-kai **M04: Protagonist Yo-kai. **Yo-kai Watch 4: Playable Yo-kai. *[[Yo-kai Watch!|''Yo-kai Watch!]]: Minor Yo-kai Biology Fudou Myouou is a large humanoid Yo-kai with dark grey skin, and long, white, braided hair. His eyes are entirely blue, with yellow markings underneath them, and his ears are long and pointy. His hands have very long black fingernails. On his chest is a light blue gem, decorated with what appears to be pieces of gold, making it resemble an eye. He is wearing a black kimono, with blue, flame-like patterns on his sleeves. There is a sun-like emblem on his belt, from which a faded yellow piece of cloth resembling an arrow extends downwards. He wears baggy, light grey pants and long, black, pointy boots. Many years ago, the Fudouraimeiken, the sword in which he resides, was sealed away by the past Enma, due to his strength becoming uncontrollable. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 There is a chance of befriending him when clearing the dungeon and besting him in battle. The dungeon can be accessed with the item . ''M04'' Fudou Myouou makes an appearance in Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King. In the movie, Enma is searching for the Fudou Raimeiken to defeat the Oni King Rasen, but the sword is sealed away in a stone. Enma can't remove it because his answer doesn't please Fudou Myouou, so Enma asks Touma to draw the sword from the stone. Fudou Myouou questions him on why he needs the sword and Touma uses the Yo-kai Watch Ogre to transform into Yoshitsune, to answer his question with harmony, so Fudou Myouou lets Touma keep the Fudou Raimeiken which he uses to defeat the Oni King Rasen. Yo-kai Watch Shadowside Anime In the anime, Fudou Myouou is occasionally summoned by Touma to win battles, such as fighting against Jingeki in SS005 and Kirisaki Joker in SS010 In SS012 he lets himself get taken away from Touma by Haruya, with the promised that by joining Haruya he would get the chance to prove himself against other Kenbumajin. In SS014, Fukurou forces the Fudou Raimeiken into himself to turn into Fudou Myouou, the strong rejection causes an anomaly and instead summons a berserk Fudou Myouou Ja. After being defeated by Suzaku, Touma recovers the Fudou Raimeiken, he then turns into Fudou Myouou Ten to finish off Shinmagunjin Fukurou. Game Data Moveset |80|unknown||Quickly dashes over to the enemy and attacks.}} |30|unknown||Attacks up to 3 consecutive times. The effect is increased with the last shot.}} |--|unknown||Ups all of his own stats for a short time.}} |480|unknown||Deals great damage to enemies nearby with full force.}} Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Etymology would literally translate to “Immovable Wisdom King”. Origin Fudō Myōō is the Japanese name of , a protective deity primarily revered in Vajrayana Buddhism, and one of the Wisdom Kings. Trivia * In Yo-kai Watch 4 , when using Touma, he can use possession summon to transform into Fudou Myouou. * Fudou Myouou is the only Kenbumajin to appear with more than one form. * He is the only Kenbumajin to appear in Yo-kai Watch!. See also * Fudou Myouou Ja * Fudou Myouou Ten * Fudou Myouou Boy * Fudou Myouou-kai Category:Enma Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Rank SSS Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Deva Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Rice Balls Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Grey Yo-kai Category:Shadowside Yo-kai Category:Kenbumajin Category:Natsume's World Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced in the Shadowside Anime Series